bondlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Super All-Stars Battle Zone X
Super All-Stars Battle Zone X ''(previously known as Super Smash Bros: Console Wars)'' is a hypothetical video game by LeeHatake93. It would be a crossover of Nintendo's Super Smash Bros ''series, ''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale, and the hypothetical Microsoft Heroes: Battle Zone X. Story In the shadows of the Multiverse, the entities of each dimension are plotting behind the scenes. Tabuu, Master Hand, Polygon Man, and the Red Ring of Death are floating endlessly in the realm on non-existance. Once they meet each other, they pool their powers together and escape, re-collecting the warriors from their respective realms to participate in a Multi-Dimensional Tournament. Characters This game includes characters from several Nintendo, Sony, and Microsoft-owned game series. The character's series is listed in parentheses (). ''Nintendo: *Mario ''(Mario) *Luigi (Mario) *Peach (Mario) *Yoshi (Mario) *Wario (Mario) *Waluigi (Mario) *Bowser (Mario) *Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong) *Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong) *King K. Rool (Donkey Kong) *Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Zelda/Shiek (The Legend of Zelda) *Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) *Young Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Skull Kid (The Legend of Zelda) *Ghirahim (The Legend of Zelda) *Samus (Metroid) *Kirby (Kirby) *King Dedede (Kirby) *Meta Knight (Kirby) *Fox (Star Fox) *Falco (Star Fox) *Wolf (Star Fox) *Pikachu (Pokemon) *Jigglypuff (Pokemon) *Lucario (Pokemon) *Mewtwo (Pokemon) *Zoroark (Pokemon) *Pokemon Trainer Red (Pokemon) *N (Pokemon) *Wes (Pokemon) *Ness (Earthbound/Mother) *Lucas (Earthbound/Mother) *Marth (Fire Emblem) *Ike (Fire Emblem) *Captain Falcon (F-Zero) *R.O.B (Nintendo) *Pit (Kid Icarus) *Ice Climbers (Nintendo) *Olimar (Pikmin) *Mr. Game & Watch (Nintendo) *Tabuu (Super Smash Bros) *Mii (Nintendo) ''Sony: *Cole MacGrath ''(inFamous) *Kessler (inFamous) *John White (inFamous) *Kuo/Nix (inFamous) *Vampire Cole (inFamous) *Kratos (God of War) *Jak (Jak & Daxter) *Daxter (Jak & Daxter) *Ashelin Praxis (Jak & Daxter) *Baron Praxis (Jak & Daxter) *Young Jak & Daxter (Jak & Daxter) *Nathan Drake (Uncharted) *Victor Sullivan (Uncharted) *Zoran Lazarevic (Uncharted) *Ratchet (Ratchet and Clank) *Clank (Ratchet and Clank) *Sly Cooper (Sly Cooper) *Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal) *Nathan Hale (Resistance) *Sackboy (LittleBigPlanet) *Dante (Devil May Cry) *Cloud (Final Fantasy) *Sephiroth (Final Fantasy) *Sora (Kingdom Hearts) *Riku (Kingdom Hearts) *Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid) *Raiden'' (Metal Gear Solid)'' *Toro & Kuro (Doku Demo Issyo) *Joel (The Last of Us) *Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) *Spyro the Dragon (Spyro) *Home Avatar (PlayStation Home) ''Microsoft: *Master Chief ''(Halo) *Noble-Six (Halo) *Arbiter (Halo) *Marcus Phoenix (Gears of War) *Banjo and Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie) *The Agent (Crackdown) *Nicole (Dead or Alive) *Kendal (Kingdom Under Fire) *Kaim (Lost Odyssey) *Louis/Zoey (Left 4 Dead) *Ellis (Left 4 Dead) *Frank West (Dead Rising) *Bastila (Knights of the Old Republic) *Darth Malak (Knights of the Old Republic) *Steve (Minecraft) *Xbox 360 Avatar (Microsoft) ''Third Party: *Isaac Clarke ''(Dead Space) *Starkiller (The Force Unleashed) *Niko Bellic (Grand Theft Auto) *Ezio Auditore da Firenze (Assassin's Creed) *Alex Mercer (Prototype) *Dovahkiin (Elder Scrolls: Skyrim) Trivia *This would be the first multi-platform, (not counting handheld systems), Smash-styled game to be released. *The Nintendo roster is taken directly from Super Smash Bros Tenkaichi. *Also, this game would be the first to re-introduce Wes, the protagonist of Pokemon Colosseum, a Gamecube title that explored a darker side of the Pokemon series. *This game is somewhat a prequel to Shonen Jump All-Stars Brawl, the video game prequel/spin-off to BOND Legends. *In Brawl Legends, the companies of Nintendo, Sony, and Microsoft don't exist, therefore eliminating the concept of a "Console Wars". Instead, this game in that series is released for the fictional WiiStation 360, ''a combination of Wii, PlayStation, and Xbox 360. There is also a fictional handheld system called the ''GameStation VDS, a mixture of the Game Boy Advance, Nintendo 3DS, and PlayStation Vita. *This game is called Super Smash Bros Universe in Brawl Legends. Category:Video Games Category:Nintendo-Only Games Category:Playstation-exclusive games